Dunistair
Dunistair is a Breton Undead in Epoch of Murk, ''who suffers from amnesia. He is one of the Undead tasked with defeating the Immortals that have fouled the world and left it to sink into ruin and dilapidation. Background Very little is known about Dunistair. Because he suffers from amnesia, presumably because of having his head cleaved into two, he remembers nothing other than his name. Judging by his equipment and skill in swordfighting, he probably used to be a knight or other form of warrior. Events of Epoch of Murk Chapter I Part I Like the other Undead, Dunistair awoke from a burial mound in the battlefield of a long-past conflict. After wandering the graveyard for a while, he encountered Katla the Black and Seven fighting with the Revenants that guarded the area. He helped them fight off the creatures, but as more and more Revenants appeared, the three of them fled the graveyard and headed to a nearby pine forest. In this forest, the three Undead came across Sebastien the Dispirited and three other Undead: Fyr Gieda, Jawan Hiver and Glorfindel. Sebastien informed them of the curse each one of them had been afflicted with, and let them stay in his cabin for the night. Once inside, four godlike beings contacted the Undead. They sent them on a quest to eradicate the Immortals who had locked themselves into a city which they let no Mortals and Undead enter. To do so, they would first have to travel to the ruins of an ancient city, where the key to the Immortals' city could be found. The group accepted the quest, but as the main group went further into the forest to gather herbs, Dunistair marched straight towards the city, followed by Katla. This path led them through the graveyard again, where they found a weak and shriveling Aelwin Hawksly, along with three particularly vicious Revenants. After the ensuing fight, Dunistair looted a Spell Tome off of one of the Revenants, and Aelwin decided to follow Dunistair and Katla. The group of now-three people eventually reached the edge of the graveyard, where they walked straight into the Odious Swamp. Here, they encountered Abelkain, who told them about the dangers that awaited them in the swamp. As they waited here, the rest of the Undead finally caught up with them. Having reunited, the group of Undead traversed into the swamp. After a short march through the murky area, they reached their destination: a desolate village with a cathedral in the centre. However, as it became night, the group decided to set up camp on a hill overlooking the village. It was here that they were greeted by a wandering knight. Part II Upon the knight's arrival, Glorfindel pompously introduced himself in all his splendour, something which greatly irritated Dunistair. The knight introduced himself as Abello, and joined the Undead at their camp. The conversation eventually came to the subject of their last deaths, Dunistair saying that he didn't remember his past because of what he assumed was amnesia. During this conversation, a newcomer arrived, who introduced himself as Brolin. The group of Undead proceeded to sing songs and make rhymes about each other. Dunistair, not seeing any reason to be happy and cheerful, left the camp to stand guard in order to get away from them. When Glorfindel tried to teach him why, according to the Altmer, he should be happy, Dunistair lashed out at him, losing his temper and saying that he was empty and that he had no reason to be happy. Glorfindel responded that the Breton would simply become Despaired, to which Dunistair retorted that he'd rather be a Despaired than a blissful idiot like him. Throughout the rest of the night, Dunistair studied the spell tome he had looted and learned the spell it contained, Lightning Bolt. By the next day, Abello had disappeared, leaving his soul gem behind. The bells of the cathedral were ringing, and Aelwin spotted someone in the village. When everyone had woken up and packed thier equipment, the group wandered towards the church. Along the way, Brolin struck up conversation about Katla's contempt for humanity. Katla responded by saying that humanity was weak, to which Fyr in turn remarked that that was what made humanity unique, because whatever happened, they would adapt and survive. Dunistair strongly disagreed with this, saying that so far, he had encountered nothing but fellow Undead, and that they themselves weren't even human anymore. Meanwhile, Aelwin tried to cast his newly-learned Firebolt spell, only to discover that his nail was dislocated. After the resulting scream, Dunistair looked behind him to find that Aelwin was trying to put it back in place, which resulted in the young Breton passing out. When the Undead neared the village, they spotted a smoke plume in the distance. Fyr decided to investigate, while the rest of the Undead started hearing screams. Wanting to help whoever might be in trouble, Jawan ran in the direction the screams came from, followed by the rest of the Undead. As they entered the house the screams originated from, they came across an unexpected spectacle; Abelkain dismembering Abello. According to Abelkain, Abello had been trying to halt their progress, while according to Abello, Abelkain was lying. Dunistair pulled Abelkain off of Abello, demanding an explanation. Instead of simply giving one, however, Abelkain threw Aelwin into a wall. This angered Dunistair intensely, and he attacked Abelkain. Somehow, however, Abelkain managed to wrestle himself out of his predicament, and he took Abello hostage. This was quickly cut short, however, as Aelwin bashed his skull to oblivion. Soon after, the younger Breton ran outside. Dunistair found him there, trying to mutilate himself and repeatedly screaming that he was weak garbage, so he hoisted the semi-conscious Aelwin over his shoulder in order to carry him further. A while later, the Undead had reached the village, and approached the graveyard where Abello would resurrect. They indeed did find him there, along with Glorfindel and Fyr, as well as two newcomers: Slade Frel and Brennus Augustus. Aelwin also regained his consciousness, and slipped off of Dunistair's shoulder and crashed onto the ground, where he had a nervous breakdown. Quite unusually for Dunistair, he attempted to console him. The reformed group, now with additional members, continued to the Cathedral. Before they entered, Abello used his black soul gem to summon a Wraith in the image of Sebastien the Dispirited. On the outside of the Cathedral were a large variety of statues, four of which Dunistair recognised as Immortals, although he did not know how or why he remembered them. When they stepped inside, they encountered a grotesque mass of tentacles, flesh and faces, although it didn't appear to be hostile. After a short argument about tactics, the grou proceeded to a side door, which lead into the dungeons. Here, they found what they had been looking for: the lieutenant of Knight-King Rendall, accompanied by two lackeys. Part III The party of Undead entered battle with the trio of hostiles. The lieutenant, before he engaged Dunistair, pointed his blade at the Breton, for unknown reasons. The ensuing fight resulted in the death of Brolin, Brennus and Jericho, but all three foes were defeated. Dunistair was the one to impale the Lieutenant, but a surprise awaited him; right before he died, the Lieutenant uttered a name: Morgastyr. This left everyone puzzled. After the defeat of the Lieutenant and his lackeys, Dunistair began donning the armour of the Lieutenant, but then Glorfindel came across the equipment of an unknown warrior whose initials were "GS", for whom Sebastien's Wraith appeared to have deep respect: an old, ragged cloak with iron armour under it, which was probable to be enchanted, and a spear and dagger decorated with silver etchings. Dunistair asked if anyone wanted the armour, to which no one responded, save for Seven who wanted the gauntlets, which he decided not to take after considering how ineffective they would be compared to his own ones. Thus, the armour fell to Dunistair. A while later, the Undead group had left Farrun to head towards their next destination: the city of the Immortals. Along the way, however, Aelwin's disease started to take its toll once again; blood had started to fill up his eyes, and now he had turned blind. Seven suggested that they remove the eyes, but no one agreed with him. Eventually, this was solved when Abello poured some water in Aelwin's eyes. Some time later, the Undead group encountered a lone knight fighting a dozen or so mindless soldiers. After they helped him dispose of the soldiers, the knight introduced himself as Richard. He also revealed that the armour Dunistair was wearing belonged to Ghastly Simon, a companion of Richard's. After some uncomfortable introductions, the group, now with one more member, continued their journey. Richard proved to be exceptionally irritating company, however, and when Aelwin had a nervous breakdown once more, he suggested that the group leave him behind. This angered Dunistair, who then threatened to behead the newcomer if he suggested something like that again. Jericho did exactly the same, but he did not show the restraint Dunistair did, and engaged in combat. The fight did not work out in his favour, however, and Richard defeated Jericho and left him for dead. While the rest of the group left, Dunistair stayed behind to put the Redguard out of his misery. Shortly after, the group found Jericho back at a graveyard nearby the city of Jehanna. Aelwin, who had previously asked when Dunistair would begin training him, now would see his first lessons. Dunistair, who had expected someone of noble heritage to have been taught at least some swordsmanship, grossly overestimated the younger Breton, and after knocking him to the ground with ease, he started from the beginning. During the training, Aelwin showed that he had talent for the craft and picked up on Dunistair's teachings very quickly, eventually even taking him by surprise. After this, Dunistair took a break and Jericho stood in, who was intent on teaching Aelwin his fighting style. However, Aelwin proved to not be nimble enough yet, so Jericho tried a different strategy: he told Aelwin that he was responsible for the Ephesus Plague, which drove Aelwin to the point of blind anger, and helped him defeat the Redguard in a duel. Jericho was content with the result, but Dunistair frowned upon this learning technique, arguing that fighting in blind rage makes one unreliable and reckless. Just when they were about to continue their journey to Jehanna, a newcomer approached the group. Katla and Dunistair greeted the man, who introduced himself as Delevan Mannett, and after a short conversation about his business in the region, the man agreed to accompany them to Jehanna, albeit it for his own reasons. As they came closer to the city, the group started discussing possible ways to enter the city, but since they couldn't come up with any, they decided to see how it would all fold out when they reached the walls. When they eventually did, they found Sebastien already there. According to him, he realised that the group might have a chance after all when they called for his Wraith in Farrun, and immediately headed for Jehanna. Meanwhile, Jericho's insatiable hunger was driving him to the point of madness, and in an outburst, he attacked Aelwin and attempted to eat him. Chapter II Part IV In retaliation for Jericho's attack, Dunistair kicked him in the jaw and demanded he explain himself. When the Redguard failed to do so, he cut off his arms and left him to die. Meanwhile, Aelwin had succumbed to blood loss, but his body did not dissolve as it should. Thus, Dunistair took the body with him in the hope that they could find a way to save him. Meanwhile, the gates of Jehanna had been opened, revealing deserted streets. The group found an inn, which they investigated. No one was there, other than a lone pilgrim. Said pilgrim claimed he could help Aelwin, and Dunistair reluctantly allowed him to do so, slightly sceptical of the man's abilities. As the group investigated, Jericho returned, demanding to see Aelwin; however, Dunistair denied him. Eventually, a fight broke out. Dunistair came out victorious, and Jericho was never seen again. In the aftermath of the fight, Katla pestered Dunistair, claiming he was the very image of human stupidity; the latter, who had just killed someone he had previously deemed a friend, had no patience for her mockery and remarked that she was human too. After a short argument between the two, Abello interrupted, having found out the way to continue further into the city: they would need to light two pyres. Fyr, Glorfindel, Katla, Sebastien, Richard and a newcomer, Ra'Kusil, were to light the pyre that was located on the high wall; Dunistair, Lyre, Delevan, Abello and another newcomer, Alandria, would light the lower pyre. Aelwin, who was in no condition to travel, was to stay behind under the care of the pilgrim, something which Dunistair was not at all comfortable with. Personality and traits Dunistair is a cynical and stoic man. Lacking any memories, he believes that the only thing that matters in his life is the quest to end the Immortals. As such, he cares little about the concerns of other people, although he does appear to have some level of concern for his fellow Breton, Aelwin. Equipment and powers Dunistair has very few possessions. He currently wears a suit of old, probably enchanted iron armour with a dirty cloak over it, which belonged to Ghastly Simon, a friend of Richard and Sebastien. As his only weapon, he wields a longsword. The sword is a hand-and-a-half blade of Oakeshott type XVIIIb. So far, he is known to be able to cast at least one spell: Lightning Bolt. Gallery 2016-02-14_00004.jpg|Dunistair's armour 2016-02-14_00005.jpg|Dunistair's longsword Appearances 'Epoch of Murk: Chapter I' *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:176665 ''Part I: Forsaken] (First appearance) *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:181212 Part II: In Danger] *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:188556 Part III: Blissful Ignorance] Epoch of Murk: Chapter II * Part IV: Moth Trap Trivia * It has been hinted that Dunistair has something to do with a figure known as Morgastyr, although it is unknown who that is and what their relation might be. *Dunistair's theme, "Dunistair", appears in Kool Khajiit's third album, Epoch of Murk. Category:Bretons Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Undead (Epoch of Murk) Category:Knights